Rubescens
by ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: Pepper needs a favor and Jane promises that she and the others will help. Against his better judgement, Gunther agrees to join in, planing to avoid the real work anyway. Little does he know...
1. Promise

A/n- Yay! More Jane x Gunther! This will be slightly longer then my previous JatD fanfic. As always, I must stress the fact that I don't particularly enjoy AU fanfiction, like when Jane and co. are 18/19. Jane and her friends, at least in my stuff, are the age they are that they are… that they are- er- okay. (Watch, I say this and like, in a week and a half, I'll write one. I bet you.)

Disclaimer: NO MAS! Uh… right?

Summary: Pepper is in need of some hard-to-come-by produce and enlists the help of her friends. Gunther is determined not to get involved, but winds up helping anyway after some… er- coaxing and or adventure. Take your pick.

* * *

**Rubescens**

* * *

As soon as Gunther had heard the kitchen girl's cries of indignant distress, he knew it was one of those days where he should have stayed in bed.

Perhaps if he busied himself with some menial task of some sort he wouldn't be caught up in the idiot revelry of the rest of the castle.

The noon sun was bright overhead, as searing as it could have been. The young apprentice stalked across the open courtyard, shielding his eyes from the brightness. He itched for some water, some coolness, something to relieve himself of the scratchy leather breastplate and tunic.

"I cannot believe this!"

Pepper's shrill voice echoed out of her basement kitchen and Gunther winced. Seeing Jane and Jester appear from the castle, he stopped in his tracks.

"What now?" Smithy's voice sounded more annoyed then concerned as he came around from the inside of the stables. He glanced at Gunther who rolled his eyes.

Pepper and Rake come up from the kitchens. The cook looked to be in a slight distress, her hands twisting round the hem of her apron as she came to a stop.

"Oh, Jane! It's horrible!"

Despite himself, Gunther followed after Smithy, who had taken his place in the circle of friends. Gunther held back, a pace away from the rest, his arms crossed over his chest and a glower on his face.

Jane's green eyes grew wide, "What is it Pepper? I heard you from inside the hall!"

Gunther snorted; the whole castle probably heard. Up above them, Dragon circled once- twice- before landing.

Rake put a hand on Pepper's shoulder, "It seems as if we've run out of an ingredient."

"Oh, Jane! This is a disaster!" Pepper motioned back to the kitchens; "I'm to cook my prized mushroom soup for the King's dinner tonight! My store of the special mushrooms has run out!"

"And I certainly didn't eat them!" Dragon called from his perch.

Eyes narrowed, Gunther pursed his lips and barked, suddenly, "My father was here a few days ago." He was taken aback by the way they all turned round to stare at him. "Um- that is to say… he brought you mushrooms. You shouldn't have run out," He avoided their gazes and looked instead at the earth

"I know, but this isn't any old mushroom! They only come from the forest near the castle. They are so hard to find… what am I going to do?" Stroking the back of the girl's hand, Rake tried to soothe his would-be sweetheart.

"Hmm…" Jane tapped her chin thoughtful, "How did you not know you were running out?"

Pepper put her hands on her hips, "A little bit goes a long way. It's been at least a year since I received a fresh bunch."

"Oh no," Gunther knew where this was going. He bit his lip, weighing wither or not he should just leave now or wait and scythe off later.

"Don't worry Pepper!" Here it comes. "We'll all help you; me, Dragon, Rake, Jester, Smithy, and," with a meaningful look from Jane, "Gunther too."

He snorted but the girl's gaze was steadfast. Gunther shrugged, allowing the action as a motion of assent. He didn't want to get into an argument. It was too bleeding hot.

Speaking of heat. Gunther inwardly groaned. It was going to be a tiring process of combing the forest for a tiny mushroom with the swath of sun on one's back.

"Thank you, Jane! Now, the mushrooms are red, bright red! You can't miss them."

"Alright," Jane looked at her friends, "Jester and Rake can head off in one direction, Dragon and I can take another and Smithy-"

"Sorry, Jane," Smithy was already walking back to the stable. "I have to prepare some special equipment for Sir Ivon. I'd like to help, really-" Waving him off, Jane smiled knowingly.

Gunther felt a stab of indignance. Of course, _Smithy_ got the day off. "Good," he masked his bruised pride with a forceful tone, "I'd rather go alone anyway." With that he turned on his heel and walked in the direction of the gates. Gunther noticed with a pang of self-inflicted hate that no one had tried to stop him. His teeth grit.

He heard Dragon hop down into the yard. "Alright, Jane!" The lizard said boisterously.

As the dark-haired apprentice-knight exited the gated archway he looked up in time to see Jane atop Dragon flying low overhead. They sped off in a general westerly direction.

Contemplating how idiotic this was, Gunther followed the same heading, vowing to just search the undergrowth close to the castle as Jane and the beast would look farther out.

Rake and Jester went east, the boy's annoying bells jingling along as he walked. Gunther didn't know how anyone could stand having _sound_ follow you all day. He could go mad.

Dust plumed at his feet as he walked down the lane. Before him, trees jutted up from the earth and Gunther veered off the path as the greenery came within reach. He trudged into the cool shade of the trees, a pained expression on his face.

The boy ran a hand through his hair.

Of all the stupid… why had he agreed to this anyway? It wasn't like he cared.

He didn't _want_ to care; that was the truth of it.

Gunther had always told himself that he didn't care much for the simple life the others lived. He had told himself that he enjoyed the finer things; the silks his father brought home… which he was never aloud to touch, the delicate food nobles eat… again, which his father never really allowed him to taste.

In all honesty, Gunther was at home with a hearty soup or crudely spiced roast; which, much to his own personal pride, he was quite skilled in concocting. One had to be able to bring one's self up when their father was most often gone.

He wondered for a brief moment if his mother had been a good cook, if _she_ had been as obsessed with appearance as his father. What woman would marry such a man? A foolish one. He tried to stay angry, but one can hardly hate what they cannot name or place a face to. The notion of his mother was locked away again in the recesses of his mind where no one could discount them.

A few moments of silence ensued, where all Gunther heard were the buzzing of insects.

"Blazes it's hot," and the collar of his tunic, bunched up under the leather breastplate, was doing nothing to cool him.

Gunther skirted a rather large fallen tree and looked back over his shoulder. To his surprise, the boy realized that he had been walking a lot longer then he had previous thought. He was too absorbed in his own musings to be looking for any mushrooms, too.

A sigh escaped his lips

Sitting down rather forcefully upon a rock, Gunther unhooked his wrist guards and laid them in his lap. Rolling up the sleeves of his tunic he marveled at the way his pale skin clashed with the green of the forest floor. Reaching down he gathered a handful of leaves, turning them over before letting them fall through his fingers.

Had he always looked this sickly? It was probably from the heat.

There was a silky sheen of sweat gathering at the base of his neck and he used his palm to cool the skin there. If he had a little bit of string, of ribbon, he would tie his hair back like when he was at home, but he had nothing.

Getting to his feet, the guards in his hand, Gunther continued on, this time, remembering to look out for tiny red pinpricks against the mud.

For a brief instant he imagined the mushroom's exotic color to be in hue with Jane's hair. Red, vibrant, and fiery. The thought startled him, for there were a good many things other than Jane's hair for which he could associate red to. He tried to think of some.

Blood.

Er-

Berries.

Certain cuts of cloth.

…

Spices?

Mushrooms.

Ahha!

Fire. Warmth.

Jane's hair.

"Damn it."

This annoyed Gunther, and it annoyed him even more now that Jane, along with thoughts of the heat and the way his naked forearms felt in the breeze, were all swirling around in his head at the same time.

Eager to distract himself, Gunther turned at random and started in a new direction.

* * *

A/n- First chapter is finished! I believe there will be two more chapters in this. Anyway, the next one should be up soon! Thanks for reading! R&R please! Me gives you a cookie?

Review!


	2. Introspection

A/n- Thanks for the reviews! Yay! Long chapter! I realize this has a lot of introspection in the beginning, sorry. Gets better. Sorry for the wait, my internet was down.

Disclaimer: Nope.

Summary: Gunther gets thrown a little off track. But not for long.

* * *

**Rubescens**

* * *

Gunther wasn't really lost. Lost would be the state of mind in which one cannot remember the way home. Gunther was exploring. He could go back to the castle, if he wished, but he simply didn't want to.

He'd never been out this far before, he was sure, and alone he was reveling in the peace and quiet of all that surrounded him.

He lived for quiet. When the courtyard was empty of the King's children and of the others, Gunther would close his eyes and try and soak up every single ounce of the soundless euphoria.

Jane and her horrid lizard would puncture more often then not his happiness; that or the princess' shrill cries.

Along a small dip of rocks Gunther paused to take a more in-depth look about his surroundings, resting a foot on one of the higher stones to strike a confident stance. For the briefest of instants he imagined he was a knight posing dramatically after a well-fought battle.

It was childish, of course, but it made Gunther grin anyway.

Down in the thick of the trees, the air was damper, and sweat had stained the collar of his tunic.

Just over and hour and a half had passed, and still, no mushrooms.

Gunther skirted the boulders and landed softly on a bed of moss and leaves. Faintly, although he was sure it was his imagination, he could hear the tricking of water.

His heart leapt.

Glorious gushing water.

Pushing his quest aside, Gunther strained for the sound and moved towards it.

A clear meadow came into view and the sound grew louder. Breaking out into the light, the boy passed through groves of yellow flowers to the other side.

The water wasn't just trickling, it was splashing. Gunther broke from his brisk walk and began a light jog.

It was so close- just-

He slipped down a sharp decline scattered with dead foliage. His legs gave out and, sitting down hard onto the ground, he slid to the bottom. It wasn't muddy, thank God, but his backside smarted as he stood shakily, adrenaline spiked from the scare.

At the sight before him, his breath was gone.

Perhaps it was a figment of his imagination, but a large pool- the size of the practice yard back at the castle- was rippling from torrents of water splashing down a waterfall that jutted out of a ledge. A handful of large rocks protruded from the water's surface of the right side of the pool; some of the stones resting fully submerged, others halfway, and some fully on land.

The water lapped against the earth.

Gunther dropped his wrist guards.

Stalking to the edge, leaning, Gunther looked at his reflection. The water was clear and glassy.

And it was most probably cool and refreshing and…

Standing back up, he twisted so his hands could fumble with the straps on his leather breastplate. He undid the belt and as it and the plate came off in his hands he dropkicked the thing over next to his gauntlets.

The long shirt came off next- which Gunther hated immensely- and was tossed just as unceremoniously onto the ground where soon all the rest of his clothing, down to his shoes, were smeared about the leaves.

The boy stretched his arms; the feeling of being free from hot clothing was absolutely incredible.

It was now that he turned his head this way and that, trying to see or hear anyone that could possibly be around, as unlikely as that was. Nothing. He moved towards the pool.

Gunther was able to walk up to his knees before the cold started to prickle at his naked skin. He let out a shaky breath and went slower, the water sloshing at his chest as he moved towards the pool's center. Just before it got too deep he took a great gasp of air and pulled his head under.

All at once sound became muted. Striking out against the muddy bottom, Gunther swam into the deep center, thin tendrils of weedy plants licking at his ankles.

His head broke the surface and he pushed back his hair, smoothing it out against his skull. Opening his lips, the boy gulped the clean water and felt the very core of him chill a few degrees.

He blinked, wiping droplets from his eyelashes and paddled over to where the waterfall rained down overhead, smashing in great buckets on the rocks below.

Gunther found a footing and stood out of the water to below his waist. The cold water splashed onto his skin and into his eyes and the world swam before him.

From this position, from under the waterfall, Gunther could no longer see the bank on which he had disrobed; the large rocks jutting from the water blocked his view. Some of the rocks were immense, but most were nearly as tall as he, and a particularly flat-topped one was the main obstruction in his line of sight.

A euphoric giggle bubbled up from inside him as he shivered under the downpour of water.

In a stifling heat he had found glorious cold.

But-

A noise.

"Over here! I see something!"

The blood in Gunther's veins went still; he was sure his heart had stopped beating. Swiftly and silently he knelt into the water and hid behind that flat-topped stone. He was just able to peer around its corner and see who had spoken.

"Oh hell."

Coming out of the brush, stepping onto the earthy bank, was Jane… followed by her blundering Dragon.

Gunther nearly had a heart attack.

Why did it have to be Jane? His knees felt as if they were going to fail him.

"Look, Dragon," She knelt by one of his gauntlets.

Gunther nearly became sick and his breath came is short, sharp intakes of air.

Dragon hunched down on his legs, "Why would someone leave all their clothes out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Dragon…" Jane began very slowly, "These are Gunther's."

Clutching the rock, Gunther looked away, staring wide-eyed at the surface of the pool, mouth open, eyes darting this way and that. What was he going to do? What was he going to do?

At this revelation, Dragon looked almost pleased with himself, "Maybe some wolves came by and ate him- left the clothing, that makes sense. Or _maybe_ he just went 'poof' and disappeared," he made little swirling motions with one of his claws, "Never to be seen or heard from again. I like that one."

Damn beast, the boy thought bitterly.

"What if something's happened?"

"Who cares?"

"What if he _was_ attacked, Dragon?"

"_Again,_ Jane. _Who cares_?"

"We have to save him!"

Gunther heard the girl take one step into the shallows of the water and realized he wasn't going to be able to hide for very much longer.

"Stop!" he winced at the sound of his voice, which was pitched too high and sounded too strained.

"Gunther?!" Jane's voice was incredulous.

The boy felt as if his heart was about to leap right out of his chest, cracking through his ribs.

Slowly, very slowly, Gunther leaned up against the stone he was hiding behind. There were no words expressing his relief as he realized that he if he stood up fully, everything below his ribcage would be obscured by the boulder. In fact, if he leaned a little forward, he could place his arms on the top of the rock like a shelf.

He did so, resting his arms on the stone and hauling himself up against it. He was able to see everything. There was Jane, ankle deep in the water, and Dragon, sitting on his hind legs against the trees.

The rush of blood to his cheeks made his head swim.

Just be a man, he pleaded with himself, for once in your life don't be a frightened little child. Steeling himself, Gunther masked his face in a sneer, eyes dark and glowering.

"What are you two _doing_ here?"

Jane's eyes were wide, her mouth open. The look made him regret ever taking off his wrist guards.

"We- We- uh. We're looking for Pepper's mushrooms."

Gunther hissed at her, "Well, as I doubt there are any in my clothing, I would appreciate it if you would not touch my things."

"We thought something happened."

"I know, I _heard_," at his words she looked away. The was a tense moment when no one moved and Gunther balled his hands into fists, realizing he was shaking.

Well, he thought, it wasn't like he could shoo them away and go for another swim.

"Now if you don't mind." He raised an eyebrow but Jane just blinked at him. A voice in the back of Gunther's head screamed that Jane was staring at him and that he- "Jane, if you'd move? Please?" He motioned towards Dragon and Jane seemed to snap out of her idiocy.

She was blushing scarlet, "Right. Of course. Sorry." Turning, she quickly retreated to the bank and next to her friend, who was looking none too pleased.

"Can't we just leave him here?" Dragon whispered. "It'd make a great story."

"_Dragon_," Jane chastised as she moved round so that she was facing the opposite direction, looking off into the trees. Her head was pulsing as her heart beat overtime. She heard Gunther clear her throat, rather deliberately, and before Jane could ask, she heard a leathery sound. Dragon had unfurled a wing, acting to shield her. Jane put her hands on her hips.

Gunther knelt briefly to gather a cup of water in his palms before going to retrieve his clothes. Hastily, he splashed the liquid over his face and felt the burning heat on his skin-the color, the embarrassment, the blush; he cursed himself.

Stupid.

All the people who could be walking around the forest and Jane had to find him.

_Jane_.

The girl who infuriated him, made his blood run hot with anger and frustration, and who, at times, was the cause of the conflict and confusion within his heart- his very soul.

Of all the stupid idiot things-

As he stepped onto dry land, Gunther threw Dragon a particularly nasty look, grabbing his breeches in the same motion.

With an equally hard glare, Dragon crossed his arms over his chest. "Thought we were suppose to be looking for mushrooms, ay?"

"Oh shut up."

Much to Gunther's chagrin, it was still blazing hot. He threw caution to the wind and set his gauntlets in the breastplate, wrapping the overlong shirt around both and then tightening the package with the belt. He wasn't about to put back on those horrible things just to be _decent_. He snorted. Finally his nerves were calming.

"Done," and at his words Dragon's wing retracted. Jane turned to see Gunther putting on his shoes.

She blinked blankly, "I thought you were getting dressed." She raised an eyebrow at his nakedness from the waist up. The boy shrugged, standing and shouldering his makeshift pack, not catching her gaze.

"It's hot."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well, did you find anything for Pepper?" He shook his head. Jane sighed. "We better keep looking then…"

"What? No! This is a waste of time," Gunther pointed off in the opposite direction, "I'm going back."

"But we promised-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

"Listen here, short-life," Dragon pointed a finger in Gunther's face and the boy winced away. "You're going to do what Jane says, alright?" The boy just stared transfixed at the pointy claw. "Nod." and as Dragon moved his talon up and down Gunther followed the motion with his head, nodding.

Jane rolled her eyes, shaking her head a fraction, "You didn't happen to see any on your way here?" Gunther looked down, "Well, we should just keep looking. Dragon, why don't you fly back to the castle and also find Jester and Rake. See if they've found anything and report back to me."

Dragon gave a little salute and unfurled his wings, beating them just so he floated off the ground a fraction before he flew off into the clear sky above the pool. Jane watched him disappear over the trees.

"Come on, Gunther, let's go."

The boy narrowed his eyes but followed as Jane exited the clearing, "You know it's probably easier if you used Dragon to go looking, not me." Gunther ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it back.

The redhead thought for a moment, "He's good for traveling long distances but I can't see what's on the ground, the trees are too thick." Her companion made a noise of assent. "Sorry about him, though, he can be a little-"

"Frightening."

Jane laughed, "How can Dragon be frightening?" She glanced over to her left where Gunther fell into step with her.

"Well," he began, sarcasm lacing his voice, "Lets see… he's got pointy claws, sharp teeth, can kill a man by simply sitting on him and, oh, doesn't seem too fond of me." Gunther felt heat rise into his face when Jane laughed again. "Not that I'm scared… he just-"

"_Can be frightening_, I know. Maybe if you tried to befriend him and didn't act like-"

Jane stopped speaking immediately but Gunther felt the stinging shame of her words.

_Didn't act like your father_, she was going to say.

He could see Jane peering at him and he looked away, his shoulders tensing.

"Sorry, Gunther."

The boy grit his teeth, "What for?" There was a moment of silence as the leaves crunched underfoot. The trees seemed to be thinning. "I don't pretend to like the man, why should anyone else?"

"You shoulder his blame."

It wasn't a question.

"I-" He paused, sighing, "I try too hard to salvage what's left of our 'good' name." Gunther cradled his discarded clothes awkwardly in his hands.

It seemed that Jane couldn't quite comprehend this notion, "But you sacrifice _your_ loyalty to the Knight's Code of Conduct!"

Again, Gunther shrugged, wishing the topic would change. He was sure the heat he was feeling was not from the sun warming his bare skin, but from the utter humiliation of Jane's words. "He's my father, Jane," and he spoke very slowly, "He's all I've got."

The redhead was silent for a long moment, pondering the weight of her next choice in words.

"You have me."

"_What_?" Gunther's heart leapt into his throat.

"You know; you have me- a fellow apprentice Knight- and you have Smithy, Rake, Jester, Pepper, and even Dragon. We're loyal friends." She saw Gunther swallow hard.

He didn't want to tell her that she was naïve. Naïve to the fact that the list of people she'd just rattled off didn't like him very much, nor would consider him a friend of which to be loyal to. He did have Jane, though, that much he had to admit. She was a fellow Knight- or soon to be- and as much as he didn't want to think about it, he was pretty much stuck with her one way or another.

Still, he didn't say anything.

They had been walking for a few more minutes when the trees thinned completely. The pair paused and crept out of the forest.

The path they had been cutting through the foliage stopped abruptly as the earth fell away in a sharp decline. Not a sheer drop, but a drastically slanted one. It went on for about twenty feet before meeting a babbling stream, on the other side of which was an equally steep cliff face; that wall jutted up to where Jane and Gunther were standing, went past them, and kept going so that neither of the two could see the top.

Gunther gave a low whistle.

"I've never seen this before," Jane murmured as she made her way to the ledge.

Gunther stood next to her, "Neither have- oh! Jane! Look!"

Following his pointed finger Jane saw a little cluster of blood-red mushrooms. They stuck out of the sheer rock wall, a full Dragon's height higher than where they stood- and too far up and out to jump to.

* * *

A/n- w00ty woo! Second chapter done! Only one more to go kiddies!

Please review! I'll give you a hug this time.


	3. Click

A/n- Final part! Thanks to those who did review!

Disclaimer: TT

Summary: Our glorious heroes return! Erm- right.

* * *

**Rubescens**

* * *

"When Pepper said they were hard to find I didn't think she meant this."

Gunther snorted, "Obviously."

"Hmm…" Jane whirled her tongue against her teeth, thinking. It was too far out to jump to, and besides, there were no flat parts to land on- the mushrooms were nestled upon a bed of moss in a crack on a protruding stone.

There were, however, plenty of hand and foot holds.

Gunther's voice was close, in her ear, and she could feel him beside her.

"Jane," He said warningly.

_Jane, I know what your thinking._

_Jane, don't be stupid._

_Jane, no._

A shiver ran up the girl's spine. How did he manage to mean all that with just her name?

The girl put a hand on her hip, "It would be so easy. Just climb down the slope, hop across the flat part at the bottom, and climb back up the other side."

Her companion shook her head, "Too dangerous. Wait for Dragon."

"If we don't get them now, then Pepper will be in trouble. We can't wait for him," the girl inched towards the declining edge. Gunther dropped his pack.

He tried to seize her shoulder, to stop her, but she had moved forward already and his fingers missed the fabric of her tunic. Slipping on the loose rocks, Jane issued a surprised little 'oh' as her footing gave. Gunther took a rather large lunge forward and gabbed her, his arms encircling around her waist, hauling her back so she was upright.

Jane felt the heat of Gunther's chest against her back where she was flush against his bare skin. His grip of her tightened as he leaned in to hiss, "You're staying here," before letting her go quickly.

He stooped, momentarily, to gather his things, and then shoved the awkward parcel into Jane's arms. She stared, openmouthed at him. Gunther leaned toward her, "Don't move."

Turning away, he crouched down, letting one foot over the edge as his hands grappled for a larger stone.

"Be careful," Jane bit her lip. The boy glanced up, eyes semi-wide, eyebrow quirked. Jane could feel herself go red, and the grip she had on his shirt became a tad harder.

Slowly, Gunther let himself down onto the rocky embankment. Instead of trying to stand and walk upright, he nearly sat down fully onto the side of his hip and slid a few inches to a well-anchored rock. There he paused, looking for another spot down from him.

Up above, Jane watched.

Perhaps he had been so reluctant to let her try because of what happened last time. She distinctly remembered his fit about her jumping across to the Skyleaf. She also remembered how he had appeared before she had jumped, his head turned sideways as to not look at her; his profile noble, but resigned at the same time.

Jane got to her knees so she could peer over the edge.

His shirt was wrapped round her fists, and she could smell his scent on the cloth. He had always smelled the same; of the spices his father traded. He smelt of saffron and sweat, barley and leather.

When they spared, and he would push her down upon the earth and lean over her, stave pressed upon stave, she had forced herself not to tilt up against his advance. He was reproachable, but Jane had always been drawn to him.

He was a challenge for her.

It was funny; she ignored a readily available attraction to Gunther's glares and burrs.

For, Jane knew that a certain blonde had very strong feelings for her, she knew that, but _his_ love would always be too much of a comfort, too _easy_. There would be no heat, no ardent passion.

With Gunther she knew there was no romantic love, but the was definitely passion. If she couldn't have his heart, she had his spirit, for his spark when he sparred and jested with her was enough to eclipse any adoration.

But sometimes, when Jane would fool herself and purposely mistake the look of competition in Gunther's eyes for one of admiration and love, a longing would ignite within her, and she would always loose the match.

"Jane!"

The girl looked down; "Yes?" she called back, weaker then she would have liked. She was imagining a horrid lot of unladylike things.

Gunther had made it to the bottom, jumping as nimbly as was possible to the opposite rock face. He was clutching the stone, looking back at her.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"If I fall-"

A thrilling fear encircled the girl's heart. "You won't."

Gunther frowned, a shadow crossing his features. He contemplated arguing, but instead just pushed what he was going to say back down. This was no point in expressing everything he felt towards the redhead; he wouldn't fall. But then… if he did…

Ignoring the sound of his pulse within his ears, Gunther found a foothold and pushed up, beginning his accent.

All this for stupid ingredients, his mind screamed.

He would never volunteer for anything else ever again. Instead, he wished he were back at the little pool, swimming under the surface of the cold, blue-black water, the liquid cooling his sun-heated skin.

The rock he was climbing was sharp, much sharper then Gunther had though it would have been. He regretted not donning the shirt.

Looking over his shoulder, Gunther saw that he was already past Jane, and had climbed higher nearer the mushrooms. She was standing again, and holding the bundle he had left with her tightly against her chest.

_"Be careful,"_ her voice reverberated within his mind, and then he realized he wasn't imagining himself alone anymore.

Gunther couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment Jane had entered his mind, but she was there with him now.

He had her hand, and she was wading into the water as he guided her. The surface was glassy, and Gunther could see her tunic stick against her frame as the cloth was wetted.

And then the bottom was too deep for her, and she would lunge, clutching onto him, as they both fell backwards.

Why was Jane occupying his imagination?

He saw her in his mind, soaked through, pressed against the stone, water falling over her.

Something internally clicked.

"Oh."

"Oh!"

Gunther's left hand slipped, coming away from the wall as he wrestled for a new crevice to thrust his fingers into. He grunted as a sharp rock came into contact with his upper arm and scraped it. Tiny dots of blood welled up upon along the thin mar. The boy hissed and tensed up, sucking in a breath.

"Gunther! Are you alright?"

He scoffed, "Oh, just _champion_ Jane, really." He looked back up to where he was heading.

"You're almost there! Just reach for it!"

He moved, shuffled, over a few holds before he was eye-level with the clump of fungi. Tentatively, with his hand, he reached for the small crevice. The red caps were so small; he could encircle the entire bunch with one palm.

Plucking his prize from its perch, Gunther now felt a sinking feeling.

How was he going to get down?

A booming voice cut through the air, "You short-lives! Can never leave you alone, can I?"

Jane turned to see Dragon landing near her, "Oh thank goodness."

Dragon hiked a thumb towards Gunther, "What's he doing?"

"Getting mushrooms."

"Ah, yes," a pause, "Why?"

Jane felt a burning shame. They _should_ have just waited, like Gunther had suggested.

A voice distracted the pair. "Uh- don't mean to interrupt, but can I get down now?"

"Oh! Right. Come on, Dragon." Jane swung onto her friend's neck as he bent down, wings unfurled. She settled the pack in front.

Giving a little push, Dragon floated off the earth, hovering up where Gunther was clinging.

"Can you reach him?"

"He'll have to jump. My wings get in the way."

Gunther looked terrified, "I'm not jumping onto that overgrown lizard! He'll drop me!" Dragon said nothing, which helped not at all.

"I promise he won't drop you, alright?"

The boy did not look comforted.

Jane sighed, "He promises, don't you Dragon?" He crossed his heart with a taloned claw.

Gunther looked at Jane, eyes locked on hers. She gave a slow nod and, steadying herself, and raised her arms as if to coax him.

The boy crouched, tucking in and tensing. With a giant leap he flung himself outward into space.

Dragon dipped, and Gunther fell hard and flat behind Jane, slung over the dragon's neck. Jane's arms were around his neck and shoulders.

"I hate flying," her companion mumbled as he moved to right himself, shoving the mushrooms into her open arms in the process. Dragon beat his wings and took flight.

Twisting round, Jane saw the little cut on Gunther's skin. Tentatively, she reached out to touch it. She surprised herself with the boldness of her move. It was even more surprising that the boy she was touching didn't jerk away.

"Sorry," she murmured weakly, handing him back his things, "That was very brave, thank you." She didn't look at him, and he didn't utter a word.

The sun, which had been a bright beacon when they had first left earlier in the day, was now a receding figure in the sky.

The three touched down easily in the courtyard, coming to a short halt just outside the kitchen. Jane thanked her friend before sliding off, Gunther doing the same right behind her. She walked forward a few paces and saw Pepper, with the three other boys behind her, running out from the Kitchen.

"Oh, Jane! Thank goodness! Did you find them?"

The redhead opened her palms; prize sitting there looking like blood.

Pepper hugged her around the neck, "Thank you! How did you ever get them?"

Jane shook her head, smiling. "It was G-" But when she turned, she saw that the boy had disappeared. Even as Jester patted her shoulder in praise and Pepper hugged her again, Jane craned her neck to see where Gunther had gone off to.

She couldn't spot him

.o.o.o.

"I didn't take credit for it, you know."

Gunther grunted.

He was sitting upon the battlements, upon the stone, legs hanging over the side as he watched the sun bleed orange and red across the horizon. Jane had found him a few seconds before.

"Why did you leave?"

He shrugged, the cut on his arm brushing against the fabric of his tunic and leather plate. He had re-dressed almost fully, ignoring only the gauntlets this time. The boy stiffened as Jane climbed up to seat herself down next to him.

"It's not as if they would have been angry."

"I know that," he clipped scathingly.

Jane fell silent, looking out over the trees and hills. "Thank you for helping today, I know- I know it takes time away from…" but she could think of nothing to say. Gunther sighed, running a hand through his hair and then placing it down next to him, leaning back on both his palms.

The sunset created an almost dreamy atmosphere where, for a moment, Jane felt as if she were watching herself from a very long way away; as if her brain were detatched from the movements it had always controlled.

Slowly, her fingers dipped to brush Gunther's where they rested against the stone. She could feel the heat of his skin and remembered his arms around her, protectively dragging her backwards. Her thumb circled the bottom joint of his index finger, and it was then that she forced herself to look up.

Gunther had twisted his shoulders and was now staring at her, his slate-grey eyes half-lidded, as if he too were breathless. He turned over his palm he caught her outstretched fingers.

"Jane…"

"Sorry-" She began.

"Why must you always apologize?" His tone was annoyed, as if he were frustrated with her- with himself.

She laughed lightly; one airy, tentative note, "I am undoubtedly afraid you are angry."

"Humph."

Her cheeks reddened, "But…. I suppose… I've been more angry with myself lately." She was referring to the barrage of feelings she had been experiencing as of late. He chuckled half-heartedly at this, nodding as if he knew how she felt.

Briefly, as Jane heard his unguarded laugh, she could imagine how distant from everything he must have been down in the forest; before she and Dragon had stumbled upon him. So carefree.

Her heart ached.

Slowly, Gunther reached to rest a finger under the girl's chin, tilting it up so he could look at her. He was frowning.

"You are… exceedingly confusing."

She blushed scarlet, but before she could utter a retort Gunther had leaned in, capturing her parted lips with his own. A ribbon of electricity flooded her, and her widened eyes began to close. The touch was light at first, but he pressed into her; his touch gentle and warm.

They broke away for breath; Gunther raking in a long gasp. Jane stared at him- he was as pink around the face as she was, but the turmoil in his eyes had settled. She smiled at him, shyly.

He squeezed her hand and looked back out at the skyline, "I'm not angry."

"I'm glad."

"Me too, Jane."

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

A/n- Please review!

Just so you know I'm planning on three more J x G fics; they should be up soon. Oh, and I don't know if I said this before, but the title of this fanfic is the name of a rare red mushroom found in England.

Sadder note: I emailed Wetta (I know I'm a dork) and asked them when there would be a JatD Season 2, this is what they said:

"Thank you for your email and kind words. However, at this stage, there are no plans to produce a second series of Jane and The Dragon. If this changes in the future, an announcement will be made on the website: (insert JatD official url)"

Oh well, at least this is what fanfiction is for.

Please review if you've been reading! Review!


End file.
